


The Ice Hotel

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gladio steps into help, Ignis wants some cuddles too, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Noctis is a blanket hog, Prompto thinks he messed up but of course he didn't, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Prompto gets the short end of the stick when the hotel room they are staying in has no heat and no one seems to be able to have a spare blanket to give up.  Cuddling ensues.





	The Ice Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Stayed up way too late to finish this so if there are some weird typos that's why! Also not played the game yet so if I messed anything up do let me know. Just basically wanted Prom to have some cuddle time from Iggy and Gladio.

He was starting to shake uncontrollably at this point.  His muscles were sore from shivering  and trying to make his body fend off the cold.  He had been on plenty of hunts and camping trips that were in there own right an uncomfortable hell but this was a whole new level of torture. 

A single hotel room with no working heat during a particularly random cold streak in early spring.  This would have been tolerable with all the camping gear they haul around in the regalia but this time even with all the extra blankets and sleeping bags combined with the hotel blankets nothing was making the excessive cold go away. 

Prompto didn’t know how Gladio and Ignis could sleep in the other queen bed without their teeth chattering loudly, maybe they were clinging to each other in the darkness and he just couldn’t see.  He would have sought solace from _his_ bed mate but Noct had apparently and quite ruthlessly acquired all the blankets and sleeping bags during the first few hours of restless sleep and cocooned himself into a living, breathing burrito.   

There was no hope of cracking open that soft fluffy roll next to him unless he outright shoved Noct off the bed woke him up. Prompto wasn’t mentally up for that task.  Waking up Noct requires special skill and patience, that of which he didn’t have right now.  He thought he was dying.  They would all wake up in the morning and find him blue and frozen on the bed staring longingly at the blankets.

He was starting to seriously stress out, he didn’t know what to do.  Should he cry foul and wake them all up in an effort to save him from a frosty death or just be miserable for the rest of the night.  It had to be almost morning right?

Prompto reached out shaking limbs to the table in between the beds and fumbled for his phone.  It lit up and mechanically glared at him with a horrific 1:30AM time.  His heart started hammering in his chest making it hard to breathe he couldn’t handle this miserable cold in only his sleep pants and a long sleeve t-shirt for another 6 hours.  He didn’t really think it would kill him but he would be so tired the next day and he really wanted to explore the town the next day and take pictures. 

He stretched out his arm again and put his phone back bumping it along the table with his quaking hands.  Suddenly he felt a large hand on his wrist dragging him out his bed.  He squealed a little and made himself bite down on his tongue to stop from making more noise to hopefully not wake anyone else besides Gladio who had grabbed him. 

“C’mere sunshine” Gladio whispered as he quickly threw a portion of his blanket aside and just strong armed Prompto down on top of him covering him up again just as fast.  He then rolled back over taking Prompto with him.  He could have cried, this was the most amazing feeling he had experienced ever and he we would swear to it. 

From a cold bed to a warm and toasty plot of land in the middle between Gladio and Iggy, Prompto was in heaven. He was still shaking rather badly but Gladio just squeezed him tighter and hugged him to his chest. 

Gladio seems to always sleep with barely anything on no matter the weather.  Despite the cold his body was radiating warmth like a space heater and he was only wearing his boxers.  Prompto was a little bit envious of that ability because he could get a chill grabbing something out of the fridge if he wasn’t careful. 

Prompto finally stopped shaking so severely and relaxed into Gladio, his head resting on his chest and curled up next to him sucking up as much heat as he could get.  Gladio was a known cuddlier so this bold rearrangement of the room’s occupants didn’t seem to raise much alarm thankfully.  Iggy just kept on sleeping next to him and he could hear Noct’s heavy and slow breathing from his burrito. 

He let out a sigh and just let the warmth take hold, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he could feel the pulls of sleep on his body after a while and he finally succumb and drifted off.

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis woke around 7AM and was trying to remember if what he thought had actually occurred, did.  His suspicions where confirmed when he turned his head to the side and noticed a familiar blonde tuft of hair sticking out of the absolute pile of blankets on the bed.   Years of practice camping with his friends had made him able to tune out a lot of static during the night.  No one sleeps in one spot for long and they will eventually invade your space.  So the inclusion of Prompto to the bed early in the morning had gone mostly unnoticed by Ignis. 

He was puzzling with what drove this move until he tilted his head up in the room and noticed the prince.  Ah yes that would do it, blanket hog apparently needed to be added to the list of Noctis’ many skills.  He would have to have a talk with Prompto about being more comfortable speaking up if he needed help.  He was most likely in great distress late in the evening and didn’t know what to do. 

Ignis reluctantly decided to leave the comfort of the bed and start his morning routine.  His companions would awake at some point and be hungry. 

 

* * *

 

Prompto woke up warm and relaxed.  He was vaguely aware of a whispered conversation in the corner of the room. 

“I tucked him in more so he should be nice and cozy” Gladio chimed in quietly

“Good, I didn’t realize how much of an issue that was last night, I hope it didn’t rob you of any needed sleep to handle that problem.” Ignis responded

Oh no… Prompto’s heart sunk a little, had he accidentally created a problem by waking Gladio up? He tried not to think about it and focused on waking up more.  He should get out of their bed soon so he didn’t make the situation any worse. 

He eventually forced himself to get up and just wanted to get going to explore the city so he didn’t bother Gladio and Ignis anymore.  Thankfully they had only planned on staying the one night at the hotel and he wouldn’t have to worry about turning in to a popsicle later that night. 

Noct finally woke up and extracted himself from his cocoon.  He was yawning still and managed to make it over the table where they all had a big bowl of miso soup for breakfast.  Ignis had chosen well this morning to warm them all up with soup.  Last night being so bitterly cold. 

Ignis broke the silence at the table and suddenly announced that he and Gladio had an appointment to take care of in the city and that Noctis and Prompto were on their own  for a few hours.  They also had regrettably needed to extend the stay in the hotel another night. 

Prompto nearly fell out of his chair, this wasn’t good.  Another miserable night was awaiting him and he didn’t have the slightest clue on how to solve it. 

He tried to make the best of the day by taking pictures and walking around with Noct but his mind still strayed to how he was going to sleep later that night. 

“What’s with you?” Noct finally asked breaking through Prompto’s hazy gaze. 

“Um, nothing”

“You have been distracted all day something is bothering you.”

Prompto sighed and didn’t really want to tell the whole story since he wasn’t sure how Noct would react to him being a baby about being too cold so he just cut to the chase. “I think Ignis is mad at me.”

“Nah, you’re being dumb he’s not mad, he hasn’t given you the death stare at all today. “

“I’m still worried.”

Noctis just sighed “Well try not to worry about it. I’m telling you he’s not mad.  I would be able to tell!”

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day passed and they were all once again back in the confines of the ice box.  Prompto was beyond stressed.  He couldn’t look Ignis in the eye and he was giving Gladio his space.  Noctis had begged them all to play cards and they obliged.  The game was winding down but Prompto wanted to keep playing as he realized the later they played the longer he could avoid attempting to sleep. 

Noct only lasted a little bit longer and then got ready for bed leaving behind Prompto who was fidgeting in his seat something fierce. What the hell was he going to do?  He managed to get another three card cames out Gladio and Ignis and then they started yawning and Ignis suggested they stop the game for the night. 

His time was up he was going to die for sure.  He waiting until Gladio and Ignis had gotten ready for bed and were tucked in.  He got ready and shut out the remaining lights in the room.  He sighed and started towards the bed that Noct had taken up residence in with his new friend the burrito and resigned himself to a restless night. 

He had sat down on the edge of the bed and felt like he could cry, then he heard Gladio’s voice soft and quiet.

“Hey sunshine c’mere, you’ll freeze again if you stay over there.”

Prompto hesitated “I don’t want to mess up your rest though.  I didn’t mean to make an issue last night.”

“What the hell are you talking about Prompto?” Gladio hissed “You didn’t make any issues.”  

“Ignis said that you lost sleep dealing with me.”

He heard Gladio sigh, loudly.  This was it they were really going to let him have it tomorrow morning.  He was just going to have to snuggle up next to Noct and hope for the best.  “Prompto, he didn’t mean it that way, he was only being Iggy and making sure I was o.k. as well as you.  He was worried you might get sick from being so cold last night. So will you stop worrying and get your little blonde butt over here!”

“You sure?” Prompto asked again hesitantly

“Yes!” Gladio whispered

Prompto got up and went to crawl over Gladio to get to the center of the bed when he heard Ignis stir on the other side and roll over.

“Oh No, not tonight Gladio. ” Ignis’ polished voice quietly quipped. 

Prompto could feel the tears in the corners of his eyes starting to bubble up.  Why was this happening to him. 

“Iggy!” Gladio grumbled “Prompto needs som…”

Ignis cut him off “You will not be cuddling with Prompto tonight. He’s mine.  You had your turn last night.” He reached over a surprised Gladio and swung his hand around in the dark until he found Prompto’s arm and pulled him toward the bed again.

Prompto’s destructive train of thought was interrupted by a hand grabbing his arm and pulling, had he just heard that correctly?  Had Iggy just wanted to cuddle with _him_? He was too slow to catch up to the actual events happening.  Before he knew it he was installed, again, in between Iggy and Gladio in the bed but this time Iggy was the one holding him.

Prompto whimpered a little but he was able to control himself and his unshed tears had receded. He turned into Iggy more and hugged him. 

“Sorry I didn’t intend to make you think I was upset with you Prompto, forgive me?” Ignis whispered in his ear.

“S’ok I didn’t realize, I didn’t want to be a bother.”

“You are not ever a bother Prompto!” Ignis added “ Relax and enjoy the warmth and in the morning you can tell us who the better cuddlier is.” He added coolly. 

Prompto made a sort of strangled hiccup noise at that.  “Um I…”

“Shhh go to sleep don’t worry about it, we both know it’s me.”  Ignis cut in.  He could feel Prompto’s face scrunch up from smiling into his chest, his body relaxed after a few minutes and soon after he was sound asleep.  Ignis debated about keeping the hotel one more night just to have one more night of cuddling.  He would have to ask his friends in the morning. 

 

 

 

   

 


End file.
